


"Cheers, love"

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: Begging, Drugged Jaebeom, Gen, Helplessness, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top!Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: jaebeom felt himself drifting, his eyes feels so heavy, closing on the sight of the younger letting himself out of the bedroom..





	"Cheers, love"

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unbetad trash.

 

 “c-can you just…back off..” jaebeom struggles, but a soft hand was already caressing his cock through his pants, sliding up until fingers slipped beneath the edge of his waistband, rubbing against the soft, warm, and already flushed skin of his belly.

 

“i'm going to fuck you until you can't move, yeah?” youngjae said, right against the older’s cheek, he sucked in his breath and tried to squeeze back a little farther, but the edge of the wide bed was already behind his knees. jaebeom stumbled, losing his balance easily, and one small shove was all it took to spread-out him out across the mattress.

 

the drug had already weakened his ability to resist and struggle, leaving him with a delayed reaction and an indefinite disconnect from what was happening to him. he tried pushing the hands tugging on his zipper, pulling at his pants, but he was so weak now, the drug eating his senses, his movements were ineffectual and his effort wasted. hot breath shivered across his neck as a warm mouth kissed and sucked on his skin, from the corner of his perfect jaw to the base of his throat. the older swallowed hard, and felt the faint tremble coursing through him. he wasn't sure if the drug he ingested had been intended to do more than just make him receptive, but he couldn't seem to drum up the energy or the desire to fight as hands yanked the fabric of his pants down over his hips, thighs, knees, and then feet. he looked up at the ceiling, felt the cool air swirl around his naked legs, and tried to push himself up on his elbows. “you shouldn't do this, jae…please” he said.

 

“you know you’re not in control now, right?”

 

then he felt soft cold hands were pushing his shirt up, bunching it under his arms, not even bothering to remove it. fingers played over his nipples, and the tips became tight and pointed as an unexpected shaft of pleasure developed in his gut.

 

“w-what did you give me?” he asked, because he knew now that it had been meant for more than just making him bendable for a fuck. jaebeom was going to get pleasure from this, he could already feel it starting.

 

“just a little something to make this more enjoyable for the both of us. i don't like struggles, hyung. plus, i want to hear you beg for my touch later, when the drug really kicks in..”

 

“i won't do that..” jaebeom stutters, but he can already feel how desperate he wants the younger’s touch

 

“oh hyung, yes you will. you'll be squirming about on the bed, trying to get some good release, and you'll whimper, moan my name, and try to get me to fuck you harder, faster, anything to make it better. your tight hole is gonna clench around me, and you're going to be absolutely insane with desire. don't worry ‘bout me though. i took a little something myself, to make sure i can keep up and satisfy every urge you have. now roll over..”

 

he didn't, but it didn't really matter, because hands pushed at his relaxed, warm body until he was on his belly, and fingers played around his hard member, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart and something cool dribbling down between them. he sucked in his breath at the first touch of a fingertip against his hole. no one had ever touched him there like this before, and then there were fingers inside him, twisting, pushing. and oh, damn, the younger was right, jaebeom wanted it, he wanted more and he felt himself shifting, trying to get his knees under him so he could push back against the fingers fucking him, not too gentle, not too rough, but somewhere in between.

 

“uhg,” he mumbled into the comforter smashed against his face.

 

“ask me for it, hyung..” he said. “ask me to give you more..”

 

“can't,” he choked out. “won't..”

 

“next time, then,” youngjae said, holding him tight and pushing what felt like the thickest cock in the world into his hole, sliding in ruthlessly, not allowing him to pause anytime to catch his breath when his throat closed up on him.

 

“no no please..no” he said, but twas too late. hips smacked hard against his ass, cock buried all the way inside, and then the younger started pushing in and pulling out, rhythmically fucking him so good, rocking him into the bed. his cock swelled fast, and the heat inside him became hotter, the pressure more unbearable, the thickness in his rectum beyond imagining, even though he'd never imagined this before.

 

teeth nipped his earlobe. hot breaths on his neck. “bet hyungs a virgin hole, hmm?”

 

he struggled to think straight through the darkness creeping over him and he managed to recover a bit of spite and said, “no. i've had plenty of men fucked me.”

 

youngjae snorted. fingers pulling in his soft hair on the back of his head, hard. “don't lie to me hyung, or i'll ask other members to join us, make use of your experience.” he kissed the back of his neck, shoved in deep once, then twice, and said, “might do it anyway..”

 

“no..no please”

 

he felt a soft hot chuckle against his sweaty skin. hips ground against his ass in a circle. a punch of pleasure washed over him in a rush, hard, fast, and it left him breathless, panting.

 

“come on now, i know you're getting close. ask for it hyung..beg for me..”

 

“i—just do it..”

 

“tell me how good it feels when i do this..” he did some short and sharp thrusts, his cock hard and full, rubbing right over that spot that made his arms tremble. he clenched his fingers in the sheets on either side of his head.

 

“you’re so tight hyung, so tight for me” he said, another hot puff of breath felt across the back of his neck where the collar of his shirt ended.

 

it was getting even harder not to move, to push back, to rub his own cock against the bed covers below him, harder not to ask for it, hard not to beg for it, cry for it.

 

the younger’s hand slid under his chest and fingers nipped hard at his nipple, pulling it, and it was so hot. he was on fire.

 

“please...” he mumbled… it slipped out.

 

“please what?” he asked teasingly. “please fuck your tight hole, yeah? please shove my cock in deep, just like this?” he mirrored actions to words and shoved deeper, sharper, drawing another gasp from him. “i want to fuck you harder baby boy, but you have to ask for it..”

 

and jaebeom couldn't hold out any longer. “please jae,” he said, impatient and wanting, desperate. “please, fuck me..”

 

“more hyung, beg for me more” he said.

 

“please fuck me. fuck me,” he demanded, but it was already sob. “i don't know what you want me to say. just.. just fuck me hard. harder. deeper, jae.. please.”

 

it must have been more than enough, because he felt him curl over his back, his arms bulging where they held him up, and his thick cock pounded into his ass, taking him so hard the bed rocked on its stout legs.

 

he wildly moaned with each thrust, but it wasn't enough, and it went on forever. the burn, the hurt, the pleasure drowned him, ate him down until there was nothing but the slap of flesh and glide of chest over back, slick with sweat. yes, he might have whimpered; he surely have begged; he lost track of time and he lost track of his tongue. a “please” came out again, and then again, and then he was repeatedly pleading, saying the younger’s name, and saying what he was asked to say.

 

hours later, he wasn't so sure how many, he felt the cock pull out of his body, slowly, almost tenderly, and a hand danced along his rim. “you see, the beauty of this particular drug cocktail,” youngjae said, “is that you won't remember any of this. not later, not next time..”

 

he wanted to be shocked by that revelation, he wanted to fight the younger, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

he couldn't even bring his head off the bed. he was spent and exhausted. hands rolled him onto his back and sometime between opening his eyes, closing them, and then reopening them, he felt a warm cloth gently wiping him down, scratching against his skin, and the blanket under him being removed. his clothes were forcefully straightened, and he feels was manhandled until he was again wearing the jeans he had on earlier.

 

“hyung? it's time for me to go now. but we'll have drinks again sometime, and we'll get to do this all over again. i can tell you enjoy playing the virgin..” he hears giggles of the younger, oh how he sounds so innocent

 

jaebeom felt himself drifting, his eyes feels so heavy, closing on the sight of the younger letting himself out of the bedroom. he couldn't even turn his head. when mark returned from his work, he would find a blanket missing, but neither mark nor he would understand where it had gone, just like they didn't understand where the last one had gone, and youngjae was right, jaebeom wouldn't remember a thing..

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. aaaand please vote got7 on soribada!


End file.
